Enjoy
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: I honestly don't know where to put this. But since superman doomsday was a film so yeah. This is GAY SMUT! boyxboy. Guys having sex. LuthorxClone superman, LuthorxReal superman


Disclaimer: Nothing.

A/N: From the doomsday movie after Lex is beating the crap out of a cloned Superman. Bottom Luthor!

"Who's your daddy?" Lex asked the cloned version of Superman as he was straddled on top of the man's waist. He was frustrated and angry. How dare superman die like that when it was supposed to be by him!

Superman was Lex Luthor's greatest challenge, and he intended to win no matter what. He was the best man there was. He had money, good looks, and intelligent. His business was even worth more than Wayne industries around the world!

Yes, he had everything that would make a greedy man feel satisfied, but he wasn't. He needed the challenge. He needed something to shoot down from the sky like a rich man would do with a gun and shooting a bird down as a hobby.

Now he looked at the clone with great disgust. This man was under his control. May look like his greatest challenge, but wasn't.

Not having anything truly important and fun to do afterwards, he decided to play.

He held the man's head leaning down to tell him in a low smooth voice, "I said 'who's your daddy?'" The clone refused to answer. Luthor felt a rush of rage by its disobedience. Threw his head to the ground and punched the steel cheek with his bare fist. "Answer me!" He punched him again and again only to stop when his knuckles began to bruise.

He nostrils flared as he looked down at the damn obstinate prick. "Fine." He went for his neck to place sweet kisses down his throat. "I'll make you say it by this." Luthor stuck out his tongue to lick up from the base of the side of the neck up pass the jaw to the ear where he sucked on the earlobe and then teased by lightly scraping his teeth against the ear's shell.

In the mean time is own hands were on the man's chest rubbing over the clothed nipples until they hardened. Superman had skin of steel, but he had more tender parts. Luthor squeezed those nipples making the hero gasp.

Luthor licked within the man's clean ear and then blew into it to make him shudder. He told him as his breath ghost over the wetness, "My what a naughty boy you are." He moved one of his legs over to the side to have his hand glided to the semi-hard on filling the red and blue tights. His hand ghost over the shape before giving the male's balls a good squeeze.

Superman groaned at the pressure added to his balls. Luthor slowly let go of his balls before rubbing the dick behind the tights. Adding a good amount of pressure to make his own creation moan.

The clone tried to retaliate by reaching for Lex's semi-erection. He got his goal to rub the male's penis behind his own pants. Luthor gasped by the surprised and was close to moaning by the man's warm palm pressing against him.

He growled and caught both of superman's wrists. He straddled the man again to hold him down above his head. "No! You'll only touch when I tell you! Got it?!"

The clone scowled at him. Luthor scowled back, and then thought of a devilish idea that gave him a ravishing smirk. "If you want to please me, then do it right." He pulled the hem of his gray pants down to have his dick spring out of being a good nine-inches. Luthor was also about good hygene so was hairless down there. He also like how it made him look bigger and thicker for the ladies, and occasional gentlemen.

He grabbed Superman's hair to have him on his knees as he stood up. His dick being at the perfect height for the man's lips. Luthor pressed the tip of it to those nice pink lips and smeared a bit over them. "Open that pretty mouth of yours now." He pressed his penis against those closed lips. Superman glared up at him, but as just his clone, he opened his lips and greeted the head with his flexible tongue.

Being a hero capable of speaking other languages fluently and suck in clouds of air like nothing, it was a plus for Luthor who couldn't hold in a moan. The cloned superhero was giving it his all to please his master as he sucked that cock like a vaccuum, moaning himself to cause a good set of vibrations every now and then, and then licking every part of his cock. The hero's tongue knowing where to press his wet warm muscle against the sensitive organ.

Luthor grabbed his hair for dear life as he bit his bottom lip _hard _just to not come, too, early. He looked down to see that his naughty boy was also excited by this by how his foot long of a cock sticking out like a pole to a circus tent. He licked his lips wanting to taste the man's precum seen to be oozing out through the strained tights.

He stepped down on that boner eliciting another moan from his cloned hero. Luthor pulled his hair back to set his throbbing dick free. The billionaire panting and sweating. He breathlessly demanded, "Lie down."

Superman did as he was told. Luthor got on his hands and knees over him. His head over the foot long. He pulled the tights down having the dick slap his cheek accidentally. Luthor didn't expect his cheek to hurt by the impact, but the dick was really hard like steel as well.

Luthor took a moment to stare at his toy. So big and fat with curly and black pubic hair at the base. He wondered if he could fit it inside him. He had some really big dicks inside him, but he never had an alien's size of a dick like this. It was a good thing he had a bottle of lube in his pocket.

But first he wanted to taste his prize. He gave a couple of lick up and down the large willy before opening his mouth hole big enough to fit the whole thing in. He wasn't much of a giver, but thought that his clone deserved to be given a good one for being very good himself. His own hard on wagging in the air as he tried to swallow as much as he could.

The rest of the way down was massaged and rubbed by both his hands. Superman seemed to appreciate this as he put his hand behind his bald head. A few quiet and arousing moans escaping from his big man.

Knowing those sounds are being made in that talented mouth of his, Luthor got him to work again with it. He pulled away from his dick to change position to having his penis hang over the man's mouth. Lex told him mockingly, "If you want to be on santa's good list, then you're going to have to be a good boy, and take Mr. Luthor's dick down your throat. If you do good, then I'll give you a special threat. Oh but first, who's your daddy?"

The clone was too frazzled to care about dignity much, so responded, "You are."

Hearing that sent glee into the man. He loved the small victory. He then returned to work and sank his own dick down that hot moist talented mouth that already went into work with making his mind blown.

He didn't want to be too greedy and tried to suck the man off with as much vigor. With something so good, he wasn't sure if he could truly give pleasure by the back of his throat like his clone of his late enemy.

Superman had him thrust into that dick without any control in the movement. He just knew that he needed more. He tried to keep up with his own talent, but then his dick overfilled and needed release. "Yes!" He cried out in ecstactic pleasure. "Yes! Yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Little did he ever curse but when he felt too good, he couldn't hold himself back anymore.

He fucked the man's mouth that he had his balls slapping against his face. Sweat poured from the man's body that it was slick when the superhero tried to grab his amazing ass.

"SUPERMAN!" He cried out as when was his dick was buried in that mouth and came hard. His senses foggy up that he barely reacted when the clone came too all over his face and inside his mouth.

There was a moment of only pants being heard. Luthor's body was like a ragged doll by how great that orgasm racked his body. He was tired, but knew that he made a promise to his good boy, and the male was still hard. He pulled his dick out and rolled over.

He pushed himself to sit up and removed his pants that felt soaked and reeked of his sweaty smell. He turned his body to sit the opposite direction to be facing right when he rolled over to be on top of his clone.

He saw that the male was sweating as well; dark strands of hair sticking to his forehead. His own suit felt practically soaked but the man wanted to make him keep it on. It was a real turn on to be down by the hero in his own costume.

He licked up the sweat droplets of his throat up to the bottom jaw to the chin until he was in a passionate sloppy kiss with the male who tasted of his semen as Luthor did as well. His face still covered by it.

His clone made work to lick it off like a dog before kissing as well. Having a mixing taste of each other.

Superman sat up with Luthor holding onto him. Their dicks rubbing against each other. They continued to make out until the human had the drive to be hard and fucked. Superman entertained him by licking, kissing, caressing and gently biting his body.

When Luthor felt interest, he grabbed for his pants to take out the lube. He ordered the cloned hero to sit back while he stood, and then to hold out his palms to be filled with lube. Luthor smirked at the sight he was about to see. "Now make sure to rub that all over your cock, hero. I'm about to treat you."

The clone was confused for a second by the word 'cock'. But then seemed to get the message when Luthor put lube in his own hand and then put his hand behind him. The man spreaded his legs a bit before pushing a finger into him. Twirling around in there to get space.

He knew he was taking a big one that he might not be able to handle so needed more than three fingers in his ass. As he was fingering himself, Superman was doing as he was told. Lathering his large cock as he drank in the sight of his master loosening up for him. Finally giving him his 'treat'.

His master than gave a pained expression as he tried to push the fourth finger into him. He was feeling the burn of being stretched like a virgin but dealt with it. He gulped back his saliva and took a seat down on the floor. He spreaded his legs and pushed his fingers in front of the horny male.

He smirked sexily as he almost felt ready for him. Superman couldn't wait anymore. He gently pushed his master down on the ground. Luthor bitchslapped him for the undemanded action. "DID I GIVE YOU AN ORDER TO MOVE?!"

"I'm sorry Luthor, but I can't hold back anymore." His dick's head was against his opening.

Luthor couldn't complain about his needs, but he still gave a disapproving glare. The clone gave him a heart-felt apologetic expression. Luthor couldn't win against that at a moment like this. "You're lucky that you're cute." He gave his permission to begin.

He almost regretted it when the male pushed into him. He was _huge_. He practically needed his own fist to prepare himself for this. Yet, thanks to the lube, it was sliding in easily. The man was very gentle with him as he thrusted in and out slowly until he was completely in the man.

Luthor held onto him for dear life! He dug his nails onto the man's back and bit the man's neck hard hoping to draw blood, but the male's skin was tough.

To get deeper, Superman grabbed Luthor's ankles and pushed them down towards his shoulders and spread out to allow more space to sink in.

Luthor cried a little when the male passed the record of how deep his ass has been penetrated.

"There. It's all in." Superman told him holding still to make his master get used to it.

"I know." The man gritted out feeling the pubic hair against his ass. He took large breaths as he focused on relaxing.

When he felt ready, he demanded the man to move. Superman didn't need to be told twice to rock his hips first before making shallow thrusts. When it the trust got quicker and quicker, Luthor cried out when the male pressed his sweet spot.

Noticing the different outcry of pleasure, he angled his master on his side to thrust perfectly into that sweet spot. Luthor couldn't control the humiliating sounds that he was making when his whole body was shaking and tightening around the dick for more.

There wet sweaty bodies slapping against each other. Each thrust making an audible smack. "AH! AH! AH! NNG!" Luthor teared up when he was close. Then the man fucking him turned him on his hands and knees to fuck him like a wild animal. "HAA! AH! AH! GOD! GOD! OH! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Not even touching his dick, he was filled to the brim to release. He had no power of restraint to last any longer so came all over the floor. Unprepared and left to be surprised, he felt a hot sticky wetness load inside him. No condom to spare his insides of the mess.

Superman exited him having a trail of his come spill out. Turns out Kryptonians makes more cum than the average man. And so the clone lied back down down beside his master who fell down as well. The two falling asleep.

Luthor's right hand woman came in afterwards to help her boss get out and cleaned to not be upset in the morning to have dry come all over him. The clone was carried off by men to return to the lab to sleep and tested until needed again.

* * *

A/N: A next one. Figured put it all together.

Lex Luthor was pissed and horny. Not exactly the combination he wanted through this type of situation. A stupid woman was trying to get him to make her pregnant and thought using an aphrodisiac would make him not aware of the lack of a condom or a tampered one for that matter.

Luthor didn't just sleep with anyone, and each of them had a background check. This woman got as far as drugging him before being taken away by the guards. He applauded her for her stealth, and that he had a few people to fire.

But first, he had to take care of his problem.

Which led to the situation now. Like before, he had his clone having him on his hands and knees to take on his dick. The drug must've really did work because he didn't think about the window door of his bedroom where he was currently making his bed bounce noisily.

He didn't think of the chance of the real superman seeing him currently being pounded by a guy that looked a lot like him in every way and was even wearing the costume.

Luthor saw the actual man standing in front of him with a completely stunned face. "...You..." It took a moment before he realized the situation. "You! Uh, stop!" He ordered his clone, but his clone didn't stop. He just pounded harder. "I said stop!" Luthor demanded but the clone just pulled him to his chest and had them in a sitting position where the top's legs were spreading his bottom one, so the real superman could have a full view of his clone self fucking deep inside his enemy.

Luthor cried out for him to stop before he began screaming out in complete undenying pleasure in front of the real man before them. It wasn't long until the billionaire came hard as he was being filled up. The clone pushed Luthor down, turned him around, and then spread his ass cheeks to show off his asshole that was dripping of cum.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" The clone questioned in an evil tone that Clark wouldn't ever use. But being used as a sex toy and punching bag can change an attitude. "Finding out that your archenemy gets off by being fucked by you while also wanting to kill you in the same time, you must be dumbfounded to see this cum pouring out of him. Cum that should be yours. So how about making him happy. Fuck him to satisfaction and ecstasy. Go ahead and be rough with him. Make him regret all the bad things he's done."

Clark wasn't sure of what to say or do. He never thought he would be entranced by the sight of Lex being subdued by him. His asshole glistening by the fluorescent lights. Luthor looked over his shoulder with a judging look. "So what will it be Superman? You saw my dark secret, and you have two choices. Either fuck me or get the hell out of here. It's your call."

The real superman was completely shocked when Luthor was actually up to being fucked by him. "I-It's wrong!" He tried.

Luthor chuckled at his pathetic cuteness. "Then leave, and let me have my fun." He smirked at his clone version. "Just so you know, even if we did have sex superman, nothing would change between us. I'd still try to find a way to take you down. It'd be my greatest pleasure." He licked his lips seductively, and then kissed the clone.

The billionaire didn't know if the man would leave or not, but he made such a bold move that could be used for future battles that he deserved to celebrate. The clone and he shared a sexual embrace to please each other.

Soon Luthor was sinking down onto that cock. He saw his clones looking passed him with a devilish smile which could mean that the man was still watching them. Knowing that, made the bald man all the more excited and sink in faster to show that he could take all of the man's steel glory.

The clone fucked him fast and harder. Had Luthor in different positions that had him scream for more and have the real superman discover what a potty mouth he was.

Eventually, Lex was positioned in a sitting position with another cocking sticking out of red tights in front of his face. Knowing a cock was still in him, he knew who's own this was. He smirked at the victory to have the good two shoes give in to lust. He was a quite a desirable hunk.

He sucked the real superhero with the new tricks he learned from his clone who fucked him to completion. Luthor got to taste the real cum of his hero. After that, Superman thought he should leave, but his clone convinced him to stay and be the entertainment for tonight as his master was still in need of more.

Clark wouldn't forgive himself for doing something so wrong, but as he lied on that bed and watched Luthor sink down on his hard cock with a pained yet excited face, he couldn't stop himself now.

He fucked the man hard that Luthor's hips were practically almost broken. The billionaire couldn't believe how intense his goody hero could be in bed. The way his touches were sensual, his voice was caring, but his thrusts were filled with the man's own frustrations of him and his bad deeds. As if trying to fuck the bad out of him. Not that that was possible, but Clark tried anyway without really meaning to.

Luthor came twice before the man came himself and was completely shaken and breathless. The first time Luthor got to see such a sight. The billionaire wanted to continue but was so exhausted that he fell asleep.

The next morning he was alone in his room with a bed covered in cum. His body felt disgusting. Yet, it wasn't so bad as he knew who's cum was in his ass now.

He couldn't wait to do something bad. It might make the next time all the more exciting. He knew there would, because who could resist him after having a taste.


End file.
